dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Wayward Son
} |name = Wayward Son |act = 1 |image = Wayword_son.jpg |px = 270px |caption = Slaver leader Varian Ilithis holds a sword to Feynriel's throat. |start = Arianni (Lowtown) or Thrask (Gallows Courtyard) |end = Arianni (Lowtown) |prereqs = Long Way Home |location = Gallows Courtyard Lowtown (night) Docks (night) Darktown The Wounded Coast Slaver Caverns |rewards = Runed Silverite Ring & some coin |previous = Long Way Home |next = Night Terrors |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Wayward Son is an Act 1 main quest in Dragon Age II. Hawke searches for Feynriel, a young man with a talent for magic, a fact that his mother hid out of fear of losing him to the Circle until his nightmares could no longer be ignored. Acquisition After completing Long Way Home, this quest can be acquired by speaking to Arianni, Feynriel's mother, an elf in the Kirkwall Alienage. . (Prior to patch 1.03, and as well. ( There is no approval change with Aveline.)}} Walkthrough Arianni will suggest speaking either with Thrask, a templar at the Gallows Courtyard, or Feynriel's father Vincento, a human merchant in Lowtown. If Hawke meets with Vincento first, then speaking to Thrask afterwards is optional. Note that Hawke cannot speak to Vincento about Feynriel if Thrask has already been questioned about the matter. Thrask will ultimately direct Hawke to Samson, a retired templar who supposedly helps runaway apostates in Lowtown at night (see the next section of the walkthrough). If Hawke approaches Vincento first, he will reveal information about Feynriel and likewise mention Samson if Hawke is a mage (or Bethany is in the party) and the special dialogue option to prove yourself as a friend to apostate runaways is selected. An aggressive Hawke can threaten him for the same results. Selecting the diplomatic option ("Make up for your neglect") results in . Speaking to Thrask provides additional friendship/rivalry opportunities along with the tip about Samson: * "I want to help Feynriel." ** ** ** (does not occur on v1.04) ** (does not occur on * "Feynriel is a menace." ** (does not occur on ) ** ** (does not occur on ) * "Tell me about Feynriel." ** No effect Dialogue choice 2: * "The city guard might help." (Aveline required) ** * "Can I assist you?", "And you don't need help?", "Tell me right now." ** No effect Lowtown (Night) Samson says that he couldn't help Feynriel since the boy was unable to pay for his passage. An aggressive Hawke can threaten Samson, or a sarcastic Hawke can bribe him with 50 , but the diplomatic option provides the same information. He tells Hawke that he sent Feynriel to see someone else at the Docks. Docks (Night) Upon entering Arthuris's Private Dock, the party is ambushed by a group of slavers. There are three (3) simple traps on the main floor, requiring 10 cunning to detect / disarm for 50 XP per trap. After defeating the slavers, Hawke walks in on a mage in mid-transformation to an abomination. It is Thrask's daughter Olivia, as Hawke discovers from the evidence left behind. There are two (2) simple traps in this room, requiring 10 cunning to detect / disarm for 50 XP per trap. After dispatching the enemies, search Captain Reiner's corpse for Bloodletter. His bill of sale directs Hawke towards another group of slavers in Darktown. Be sure to loot the area thoroughly before leaving, as Hawke is unable to return. Darktown When confronting Danzig, you can choose how to deal with him: * "Fenris..." ** "Yes." *** *** *** ** "No." Triggers fight. An aggressive Hawke will kill Danzig during the cutscene. *** *** *** * "I just want to talk.", "Pay for me?", "Give me Feynriel!" ** Triggers fight. Danzig drops over 3 along with a map directing Hawke to the Slaver Caverns at The Wounded Coast. There is a Standard Chest to loot here, so you might want to bring a rogue with a cunning level of 20 or higher. Slaver Caverns The Slaver Caverns are located southwest of The Wounded Coast map entrance, in the south-central area. A Spindleweed node and Deep Mushroom can be found within. The Alchemist's Protective Handguards can also be found in an unlocked chest. For their locations, see the map. After some tough battles along the way, Hawke finds the leader of the slavers, Varian Ilithis, holding a sword to Feynriel's throat: * "I'll risk that." Triggers fight. ** ** * "Let's work something out." Triggers fight. ** (negated if you tell Feynriel to go to the Circle once he is released) * "I don't need to step." Hawke throws a dagger, killing Varian. Triggers fight. (only available for a rogue Hawke) * "Varric, help me out." ** (if chosen to kill the slaver after Varric's intervention) ** (if let slaver live after Varric's intervention) ** If Varric's help is requested and Varian is not killed, Hawke receives 3 . Afterwards Hawke can convince Feynriel to surrender to the Circle of Magi, or encourage him to seek refuge with the Dalish clan at Sundermount: * "Do what you think is best." ** ** ** ** ** ** * "I have friends in the Dalish" ** ** ** ** ** * "Go to the Circle." ** ** ** (no change PC patch 1.04) ** ** (negated if you negotiated his release) ** Be sure to loot the area thoroughly before leaving, as Hawke is unable to return. A group of spiders will ambush Hawke in the large cavern. Kirkwall Alienage Back in the Alienage, speak with Feynriel's mother Arianni for a reward, ending the quest. upon quest completion.}} Result * Feynriel goes to the Circle of Magi, or seeks refuge with the Dalish elves: ** The Circle option: *** He will be at the Gallows Courtyard later in Act 1. *** The quest Elves at Large will be available from the Chanter's Board during Act 2. ** The Dalish option: *** He will be at Sundermount for the remainder of Act 1. * Vincento and Vincento's Northern Merchandise vanish upon completion of this quest. ** On the Xbox version of the game, Vincento and his store will remain even after the completion of the quest. He will, however, be gone after the end of Act 1. * The quest Night Terrors will be automatically acquired at the start of Act 2. Rewards Speaking to Arianni: and 800 XP From Keeper Marethari if the Dalish option was chosen: 1 (need to talk to Feynriel at the Dalish camp in Sundermount) Notable items .]] Obtainable exclusively during this quest: Unique armor / weapons: – Medium gloves found in the Slaver Caverns. – Dagger found at Arthuris's Private Dock. Crafting resources: – Found in the "hidden" cave area of the Slaver Caverns, on the platform in the room where the first battle occurs. – Found in the Slaver Caverns behind the mine cart near the entrance. Notes * After the dialog with Feynriel in the Slaver Caverns, don't leave the caverns through the nearest exit. Go back towards the entrance for a fight against some spiders and some additional XP. * If seeking the Supplier achievement, be sure to grab the Deep Mushroom and Spindleweed crafting resources in the Slaver Caverns. There is also Glitterdust on a side road south of the Wounded Coast's entrance, and a Deathroot at the south end of the map in Darktown (near the sewer entrance). * It is possible that the Gallows may yet not be unlocked while acquiring this quest. For a mage Hawke the Gallows will be unlocked earlier to complete Carver's Family History quest. But for a warrior or rogue Hawke the Gallows will be unlocked only after acquiring Enemies Among Us quest. Trivia * Upon finding the map to the Slaver Caverns, a sarcastic/witty Hawke may make a joke about the Wounded Coast's name, saying it must be near the "Injured Cliffs", the "Limping Hills", and "Massive Head-Trauma Bay". Category:Dragon Age II main quests